


No Matter How Much a Snake Sheds, It's Still a Snake

by dandy_dendy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: AND the venomous is shadowy figure theory, Kidnapping, This is the longest title ive ever seen sorry yall, Venom AU, aka where venomous kidnaps ko, and the laserblast is kos dad theory, based on the venomous is laserblast theory, im awful im sorry carol, ko wants to be a villain, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandy_dendy/pseuds/dandy_dendy
Summary: A hooded figure stole Carol's newborn son. She does everything she can to get him back, but it doesn't work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of three separate O.K. K.O.! theories:
> 
> 1) Professor Venomous is Laserblast  
> 2)Professor Venomous is Shadowy Figure  
> 3) Laserblast is K.O.'s dad
> 
> I hope this clears up any confusion. Please enjoy!

Carol didn't take the news well. She was already exhausted from the prolonged laboring of childbirth and a complicated C-Section. To hear that her healthy (despite the odds, thank Cob) newborn son, Kiao, had been kidnapped from the Lakewood Hospital nursery, broke her heart. She had lost his father months ago, and now she had no one.

When she was released, she rounded up all of the currently available P.O.I.N.T. recruits. She gave them all the only description she had of her boy- a head full of chocolate hair and eyes to match- and sent them on their way.

They all searched for three months before giving up. Carol didn't, though. She asked her current coworker and ex-P.O.I.N.T. employee, Mr. Eugene Gar, to help her continue the search. Everyday from the time they both clocked out to well into the night, they searched for her lost baby.

They gave up after two years.

Eugene did everything he could to console her broken heart. It did help, but nothing could ever go back to normal.

They would never know what happened to the little boy with the bright brown eyes.


	2. A New Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an adjustment, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I dropped off the face of the earth senior year is killing me!
> 
> Also I was in Ducktales Mode for like 2 months and couldn't think about KO oops.

          The shadowed figure stepped inside the large mansion before him, careful to wipe off his muddied shoes from the adventure he had just been through. He flicks on the lights, and makes a B-line for the cradle set up on the adjacent wall. He unwraps the swaddled tot, and lays the baby in the crib. The dark figure then takes off his trench coat, laying it on the recliner next to him. He wears a turtleneck and black jeans. The man smiles at all he's accomplished today. He glances at the kidnapped child sleeping before him.

"Sleep tight, son."

* * *

 

         Carol hasn't done much since that awful day. Family and friends try to comfort her, yet nothing truly worked. She didn't eat for two days, until Eugene forced her to down some saltines and a Sprite. Eventually, he made her go to therapy, which helped with more general coping. After a few weeks, she started working out again, and before long, she could spend time with the people she cared about.

Not one of them, though.

_Two, actually. Don't think about it._

****__She was kind of happy though. It was something. It was a start. And Gar couldn't be prouder of her.


End file.
